Harry Potter et la maîtresse des cartes
by sophie11
Summary: Crossover HPCCS. Sakura va en Angleterre pour aider Harry Potter
1. Chapitre 1

Harry Potter et la maîtresse des cartes  
  
Disclamer : Tout appartient à J.K Rowling et Clamp sauf l'histoire.  
  
Je sais que j'ai déjà une fic en cour et que c'est aussi un Crossover (désolé mais j'adore en faire) mais j'ai eu de l'inspiration pour celle la. Lisez la et dîtes moi ce que vous en pensez. Et pour ceux qui n'ont pas lu L'ordre du ph?nix, il n'y aura aucune révélation.  
  
CHAPITRE 1 :  
  
Il faisait nuit. Elle voyait un château au loin. Il y avait un vieil homme qui avançait vers elle. Elle ne voyait pas son visage, mais pourtant elle savait qu'elle pouvait lui faire confiance.  
« Vous voilà enfin, dit-il.  
-Qui êtes-vous ? Et où sommes-nous ?  
-Chaque chose en son temps maîtresse des cartes. Chaque chose en son temps.  
-Que me voulez-vous ?  
-Votre aide. Mais vous découvrirez tout bientôt très chère. » L'homme disparut et tout devint noir. Elle entendit une voix familière l'appeler.  
« Sakura ! Sakura réveille toi !  
-Kéro ! Tu sais qu'on est dimanche, dit-elle à moitié endormie.  
-Oui mais il y a quelqu'un pour toi au téléphone.  
-Dis-lui que je rappellerai.  
-C'est Eriol. Il dit que c'est important.  
-Eriol ? ! » Elle prit le téléphone portable que Kéro lui tendit.  
« Allô.  
-Ohayo petite Sakura. Comment vas-tu ?  
-Bien, mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?  
-Je n'ai plus le droit de prendre de tes nouvelles ?  
-Non, c'est pas ce que je voulais dire, mais si tu m'appelles à cette heure là c'est que soit tu as oublié qu'il y a un décalage horaire entre l'Angleterre et le Japon, soit qu'il se passe quelque chose.  
-Je dirai plutôt la deuxième solution. Il faudrait que tu viennes en Angleterre avec Tomoyo, Kéro et Yué.  
-Quoi ? ! Mais pourquoi ?  
-Je préfère ne rien dire pour l'instant. C'est très important. Est-ce que tu peux venir ?  
-Euh. Ecoute, je demande à mon père et je te rappelle. A bientôt. » Elle raccrocha mais avait l'air assez soucieuse.  
« Alors ? Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait ?  
-Il veut que toi, Tomoyo, Yué et moi, on aille en Angleterre. Il ne m'a pas dit pourquoi.  
-A mon avis il y a autre chose qui t'inquiète.  
-En fait, j'ai fait un rêve. Il était plutôt étrange.  
-Quel genre de rêve ?  
-Il y avait un vieil homme qui me demandait de l'aide. Je ne le connaissais pas mais pourtant j'avais l'impression que je pouvais lui faire confiance.  
-Tu penses que ça a un rapport avec l'appel d'Eriol.  
-Peut-être. » Sakura se prépara et descendit avec Kéro pour préparer le petit-déjeuner. Elle y trouva Toya qui était déjà aux fourneaux.  
« Ohayo la peluche, ohayo Kaizu !  
-Eh ! Je ne suis pas une peluche.  
-Et je ne suis pas un Kaizu. Qu'est-ce que tu fais déjà debout ?  
-Je pourrais te retourner la question. Je dois retrouver Yuki aujourd'hui. » Sakura aida son frère, tandis que Kéro attendait impatiemment de manger. Fujitaka arriva et Sakura décida que c'était le meilleur moment pour lui parler. Mais le plus difficile fut de convaincre Toya.  
« Hors de question.  
-Mais Toya.  
-Il n'y a pas de 'mais'. Tu n'iras pas là bas.  
-Ecoute, Si Eriol m'a demandé de venir c'est qu'il se passe quelque chose de grave.  
-Arrête tes enfantillages. Tu ne vas pas aller dans un pays seule où tu ne connais rien, ni personne.  
-Je ne serai pas seule, Eriol sera avec moi. Et il y aura aussi Tomoyo, Yué et Kéro.  
-Je pense que tu n'as pas vraiment le choix Toya, dit Fujitaka.  
-Je vois. Vous êtes tous les deux contre moi. Très bien mais je viens avec toi. Et comme je pense que le morveux à lunette va te proposer de t'héberger, tu lui diras de préparer un lit en plus.  
-Merci Toya. Je préviens Yukito et Tomoyo et ensuite j'appelle Eriol, dit-elle en sortant de la pièce.  
-Tu as pris la bonne décision.  
-Je ne sais pas. J'ai un mauvais pressentiment. » Le jour du départ arriva vite, Toya, Yukito, Tomoyo, Sakura et Kéro partirent pour l'Angleterre. Ils trouvèrent facilement la maison d'Eriol dans le centre de Londres. Celui-ci les attendait avec Spinel devant la porte d'une grande maison.  
« Eriol !! Spinel ! ! Cria Sakura. Je suis contente de vous revoir.  
-Nous aussi ma petite Sakura, j'espère que tu as fait bon voyage. Bonjour Tomoyo, heureux de te voir.  
-Moi aussi Eriol.  
-Kéroberos.  
-Suppy.  
-C'est Spinel et pas Suppy.  
-Yukito, Toya bienvenu, ainsi qu'à toi Kéro, continua Eriol. » Toya ne répondit rien. A chaque fois qu'il voyait Eriol, il avait une étrange impression, comme s'il pouvait lire ses pensées et mettre son âme à nue. Toya sortit brusquement de ses pensées quand une furie brune se jeta sur lui.  
« Mon Toya chéri ! Te voilà enfin. Je suis si heureuse que tu sois venu.  
-Nakuru lâche-moi, tu m'étouffe. » Sakura se mit à rire en voyant cette scène, même si elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser à Meiling entrain de sauter au cou de son cousin. Tomoyo la vit rire et remercia intérieurement Nakuru d'être toujours la même. Il est vrai que Sakura ne riait que rarement maintenant que Shaolan était partit, même si depuis quelque temps elle semblait aller mieux.  
« Dit Eriol, Mlle Mizuki n'est pas là ? Demanda Sakura.  
-Non, elle est en Chine, elle ne reviendra que dans deux semaines.  
-En Chine...  
-Si ce morveux revient, il aura à faire à moi, dit Kéro.  
-Ta peluche a raison, si je le vois il ne s'en sortira pas vivant, continua Toya.  
-Toya, Kéro, arrêtez.  
-Mais Sakura... » Voyant que ceci attristait Sakura, Eriol coupa Kéro et changea de sujet.  
« Ne restez pas là. Entrez, mon autre invité devrait bientôt arriver.  
-Quelqu'un d'autre doit venir ?  
-Oui, c'est d'ailleurs pour ça que vous êtes là. » Ils entrèrent dans la maison. En se dirigeant vers le salon, Sakura sentit une puissante aura. A ce moment là, devant eux, apparut un vieil homme avec des cheveux et barbe argentés qui lui arrivèrent jusqu'à la taille. Il portait une longue robe de couleur mauve et des lunettes en forme de demi- lune.  
« Je vous présente Albus Dumbledore, présenta Eriol. Directeur de sorcellerie du collège Poudlard.  
-C'est vous que j'ai vu dans mon rêve, dit Sakura.  
-Oui c'est bien moi. Je voulais vous prévenir.  
-Asseyez-vous. Nous allons tout vous expliquer. Albus, je crois que vous êtes le mieux placer pour le faire.  
-Si j'ai demandé à vous voir, c'est que j'ai besoin de votre aide pour protéger un de mes élèves et deux de ses amis d'un sorcier maléfique.  
-Qui sont-ils ?  
-Harry Potter. Ses deux amis sont Ronald Weasley et Hermione Granger. Le sorcier s'appelle Voldemort. Il y a de cela quinze ans, Voldemort était au summum de sa puissance. Il a instauré la peur dans notre monde, au point que plus aucun sorcier n'osait prononcer son nom. Un jour, il a été détruit.  
-Comment ?  
-Il est venu chez les Potter. Il a tué James et Lily et comptait faire de même avec Harry. Mais le sort qu'il a lancé c'est retourné contre lui et il a disparu. Mais il y a maintenant un peu plus d'un an, il est revenu et en a après Harry.  
-Comment pouvons-nous les protéger ?  
-Sakura, tu ne vas quand même pas.  
-Toya, c'est à moi de décider. Je ne peux pas rester là sans rien faire. » Toya ne répondit rien, mais râla dans sa barbe, ce qui fit sourire Yukito.  
« Pour cela, continua Dumbledore, il faudra que vous veniez à Poudlard entant qu'élèves. Vous entrerez en sixième année avec Harry. Je sais que votre magie est différente de la notre, mais vous êtes très puissante, je pense que ceci ne vous posera aucun problème.  
-Alors Sakura ? Est-ce que tu veux bien accepter ? Demanda Eriol.  
-Oui, bien sûr. Mais toi Tomoyo, comment vas-tu faire ? Tu n'as aucune notion de magie.  
-Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. Eriol m'a appris les bases il y a quelques temps.  
-Bien, maintenant excusez-moi, mais je dois retourner à Poudlard. Je vous laisse la liste des fournitures scolaires. » Sur ce, Dumbledore disparut aussi vite qu'il était apparu. Eriol quant à lui, leur expliqua l'essentiel sur le monde des sorciers. Le lendemain matin, il emmena les deux jeunes filles au Chemin de Traverse. Ils firent plusieurs boutiques et finirent avec celle de Mr Ollivander.  
« Bonjour. Que puis-je faire pour vous ? Demanda Mr Ollivander.  
  
-Nous voudrions acheter des baguettes.  
-Mais bien sûr. Mademoiselle, dit-il en s'adressant à Sakura. Veuillez vous approcher s'il vous plait. » Sakura avança. Ollivander se mit à prendre ses mesures. Une fois cela fait, il partit dans le fond de son magasin et revint quelques minutes plus tard avec une dizaine de boites.  
« Tenez, essayez celle la : 28.5 cm, bois d'ébène avec une plume de ph?nix.  
-Et qu'est-ce que je fais ?  
-Agitez-la.» Sakura agita la baguette et une étagère s'effondra à côté d'elle.  
« Je vois. Tenez, 30 cm, bois de sapin avec un poil de loup. » Sakura agita de nouveau la baguette et la caisse enregistreuse de Mr Ollivander se mit à exploser. Il en essayèrent encore plusieurs mais aucune n'eu l'effet espéré.  
« Ca alors. C'est la première fois que j'ai autant de mal à vendre une baguette. » Il se mit à réfléchir quelques instants.  
« Attendez, j'ai peut-être ce qu'il vous faut. Je reviens. » Il repartit une nouvelle fois derrière son magasin et revint quelques minutes après avec une nouvelle baguette.  
«La plus belle que j'ai. 27 cm, bois de chêne avec un crin de licorne. » Sakura l'agita sans être très convaincu et s'attendait à une autre catastrophe. Mais à ce moment là une lumière blanche entoura la baguette et un petit vent souffla dans la boutique.  
« Alors voilà quelque chose d'étonnant, dit Ollivander. Cette baguette était déjà là du temps de mon grand-père. A croire qu'elle vous attendait.  
-Comment ça ?  
-Ce n'est pas le sorcier qui choisit sa baguette, mais la baguette qui choisit son propriétaire. Cette baguette à une jumelle qui a appartenu à un très grand magicien, Clow Read.  
-Clow Read est déjà venu ici ?  
-Oui, vous en avez déjà entendu parler ? » Sakura ne répondit rien. Elle ne savait pas que son maître était déjà venu ici. Après avoir acheté leurs baguettes, tous les trois décidèrent d'aller visiter un peu les alentours. Sakura se posait encore beaucoup de questions sur ce qu'il venait de se passer.  
« Eriol, finit-elle par dire. Comment se fait-il que Clow Read soit déjà venu ici et que ma baguette soit la jumelle de la sienne ?  
-Désolé Sakura, mais je ne peux rien te dire pour l'instant. Tu le sauras en temps voulu.  
-Une chose est sûre, tu es toujours aussi énigmatique. »  
  
A suivre.  
  
Et voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu. Sinon, j'ai décidé que cette fic ne sera pas un Sakura/Shaolan (Ce n'ai pas que j'aime pas ce couple). J'ai envi de faire autre chose et je voudrais savoir si vous voulez que se soit un Sakura/Harry ou Sakura/Drago (pourquoi pas, on ne sait jamais.). Je verrai cela avec les reviews que vous me laisserez alors faîtes votre choix. 


	2. Chapitre 2

Harry Potter et la maîtresse des cartes  
  
Disclamer : Tout appartient à J.K Rowling et Clamp sauf l'histoire.  
  
Le nouveau chapitre est arrivé. Désolée pour le retard mais j'ai eu un problème de santé donc je n'ai pas pu le mettre avant. Je vous averti également que se sera un Sakura/Drago.  
  
Pour ceux qui lisent « Le mage noir », la suite arrivera dans la semaine.  
  
Réponses aux reviews :  
  
Amy Evans : Voilà la suite. Merci d'être toujours fidèle à ce que j'écris.  
  
Sofinette 12 : Je te remercie, je suis contente que ça te plaise.  
  
Clohé : La suite est là. Désolé mais ça ne sera pas un Sakura/Harry. J'espère que ça te plairas quand même.  
  
Disturbed Angel : Désolée pour le retard mais comme on dit vaut mieux tard que jamais. Mais je ne peux pas encore répondre à tes questions parce que les réponses seront dans la suite.  
  
CHAPITRE 2 :  
  
Le 1er septembre arriva enfin. Toya et Yukito avaient décidé de rester en Angleterre et de poursuivre leurs études là-bas, ce qui fit le plus grand bonheur de Nakuru. Kéro et Spinel accompagnèrent leurs maîtres respectifs. Les deux magiciens décidèrent de ne pas emmener leurs gardiens lunaires, Eriol disait que s'ils avaient besoin d'eux, ils pourraient les faire apparaître. A la gare King's Cross, après avoir dit au revoir à tout le monde, les trois adolescents passèrent la voie 9 ¾. Ils montèrent ensuite dans le Poudlard Express.  
« Vous n'avez qu'à prendre un compartiment. Je vous retrouverai à l'arrivé, dit Eriol.  
-Où vas-tu ?  
-Je dois voir quelqu'un. A plus tard. » Les deux jeunes filles se mirent donc à la recherche d'un compartiment vide. Elles discutèrent de leur année à Poudlard et Sakura ne faisant pas attention, bouscula quelqu'un. Tous deux tombèrent à terre. La maîtresse des cartes se releva et alla aider l'autre personne. Il s'agissait d'un garçon de son âge. Il avait les cheveux noirs en bataille et les yeux verts, il portait également des lunettes. Il était accompagné de deux personnes de son âge, un garçon et une fille.  
« Je suis désolée, s'excusa Sakura. Je ne regardais pas où j'allais.  
-C'est rien, c'est pas grave.  
-Oh mon dieu ! En plus je t'ai blessé au front.  
-Non, non. C'est pas toi, ne t'inquiète pas.  
-C'est la première fois que je vois quelqu'un réagir comme ça avec Harry, murmura Ron à Hermione.  
-Je me sens complètement ridicule, s'écria Sakura.  
-Tu ne pouvais pas savoir. Je m'appelle Harry Potter et voici Ron Weasley et Hermione Granger. » Tomoyo et Sakura échangèrent un regard.  
« Moi c'est Sakura Kinomoto.  
-Tomoyo Daidoji.  
-Si vous n'avez pas trouvé de compartiment, vous n'avez qu'à venir avec nous.  
-D'accord. Mais un de nos amis nous rejoindra à l'arrivé. » Hermione regarda les deux jeunes filles bizarrement. Elle les trouvait assez étranges, surtout Sakura. Elle avait l'air de cacher quelque chose. Ce qui la rendait méfiante était le fait qu'elles devaient être nouvelles à Poudlard car elle ne les avait jamais vu avant. Les transferts d'étudiants étaient assez rares. Avec le retour de Voldemort, ils devaient être extrêmement prudents, surtout Harry qui était la principale cible. Mais celui-ci avait l'air complètement hypnotisé par Sakura. (Ne vous inquiétez pas se ne sera pas un Sakura /Harry.)  
  
Pendant ce temps là, dans un compartiment, se trouvait deux jeunes chinois, un garçon et une fille. Celle-ci était entrain de lire un magazine moldu tandis que le jeune homme examinait une épée. Mais celui-ci se figea d'un coup.  
« Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? Demanda la jeune fille.  
-Je sens deux auras, très puissantes. Non, c'est impossible.  
-Tu devrais ranger ton épée mon cher petit descendant. N'importe qui pourrait la voir.  
-Eriol ? ! ? ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?  
-Moi aussi je suis content de te revoir. Tu dois être Meiling. Ravi de parler sans l'intermédiaire de lettres.  
-Meiling ! Tu étais au courant qu'il serait là et tu ne m'as rien dit.  
-Je voulais te faire une surprise.  
-T'as réussit ton coup. Et l'autre aura que j'ai senti, c'était celle de Sakura.  
-Oui c'est bien elle. Tomoyo, Kérobéros et Spinel Sun sont également là.  
-Ton gardien est avec toi ?  
-Non, il est avec Sakura et Tomoyo.  
-Tu t'en rends compte, s'exclama Meiling. Tu vas pouvoir revoir Sakura. C'est pas génial ça.  
-Dois-je imaginer que tu as tout manigancé ?  
-J'y suis pour rien. Je t'ai seulement caché qu'ils seraient là, c'est tout.  
-Elle n'y est pour rien. Si on est là, c'est parce que votre directeur nous a demandé de l'aide pour protéger quelqu'un. Et je vous demande également la votre.  
-Qui devez-vous protéger ?  
-Harry Potter et ses deux amis.  
-Contre Voldemort ?  
-Oui. D'après ce que j'ai appris, il est devenu vraiment très puissant depuis son retour. Et en ce qu'il te concerne, ta magie a beaucoup augmenté au cours des années et ta connaissance sur la magie qu'utilisent les sorciers pourrait nous être bénéfique.  
-Moi en tout cas je suis partante.  
-Meiling !  
-Quoi ? Tu es un Gryffondor, c'est ton rôle d'être courageux. Et puis dit toi que tu pourras faire connaissance avec Harry, vu que vous n'avez échangé que deux mots depuis notre 1ere année. Et je suis sûre que tu ne laisseras pas Sakura en danger.  
-Depuis combien de temps tu le prépares ton discours ?  
-Deux jours. » Shaolan finit par accepter, Eriol continua donc à leur expliquer leur mission. Il leur apprit également que Dumbledore savait déjà qui était ses deux élèves. A la fin du voyage, le Poudlard Express s'arrêta enfin. Sakura et Tomoyo restèrent avec le trio. Eriol les attendait devant le train. Les deux jeunes filles alla le voir, suivi des autres.  
« Désolé de ne pas avoir fait le voyage avec vous.  
-Ce n'est pas grave. Tu as pu trouver ton ami ?  
-Oui, j'ai pu lui parler. » Il se retourna vers les autres et tendit la main à Harry. Celui-ci l'accepta.  
« Je suis Eriol Hiiragizawa.  
-Harry Potter. Mes deux amis sont Hermione Granger et Ron Weasley.  
-Intéressant. » Il leur souria mystérieusement et se tourna vers Sakura et Tomoyo.  
« A ce que je vois vous n'avez pas perdu de temps. » Harry, Ron et Hermione se regardèrent surpris. Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait bien vouloir dire ? Ceci ne fit qu'accentuer les doutes d'Hermione. Il fallait qu'elle parle aux deux autres de ses doutes. Ils prirent une diligence et arrivèrent enfin dans le hall de l'école. Les trois Gryffondors allèrent dans la Grande salle tandis que les autres rejoignirent le professeur McGonagall qui était avec les premières années. Les élèves commencèrent à arriver dans la Grande salle. Meiling et Shaolan passèrent la porte et virent à la table des Gryffondors que Harry, Ron et Hermione étaient déjà installé avec Ginny.  
« Allez, viens, dit Meiling.  
-Qu'est ce que tu veux faire encore ?  
-On va aller s'asseoir avec eux. Dépêche-toi avant qu'il n'y ai plus de place.  
-Mais pourquoi ça te tient tant à c?ur ?  
-Il n'y a plus rien d'intéressant depuis que la chasse aux cartes est terminée. C'est vrai que je m'ennuie un peu de que ça me manque cette époque. Pour une fois qu'il y a un peu d'action.  
-Tu sais que Voldemort est plus dangereux que les cartes.  
-Oui je le sais.  
-Et c'est pas ça qui t'en empêchera.  
-Non.  
-Très bien, tu as gagné, soupira-t-il. Mais promet moi de ne pas te mettre dans des situations impossibles.  
-Promis. Allez viens. » Elle le prit par le bras pour le faire avancer plus vite. Tous deux arrivèrent presque en courant devant les autres. Quand Hermione vit Shaolan, elle se mit à rougire. Elle n'avait jamais osé lui parler, il se montrait froid et distant avec tout le monde et ne parlait qu'à sa cousine. Il était également l'un des meilleurs élèves de Poudlard.  
« Est-ce qu'on peut s'asseoir ? Demanda Meiling.  
-Bien sûr. » Tous les deux s'assirent. Hermione n'osa pas regarder le jeune chinois, vu qu'il s'était assit à côté d'elle. Mais celui-ci avait l'air assez nerveux.  
« Arrête de t'inquiéter.  
-Ca se voit que tu n'es pas à ma place.  
-Shaolan, tout ira bien.  
-C'est pas sûr. Je ne sais pas comment elle réagira.  
-Vous attendez quelqu'un ? Demanda Ron.  
-Oui, répondit Meiling. On a trois amis qui ont été transféré ici.  
-Ce ne serait pas. » Mais Harry n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase car Dumbledore demanda le silence. Le professeur McGonagall fit son entré suivit des premières années. Une fois la répartition terminée, le directeur annonça que trois nouveaux élèves entrant en sixième année allaient être répartis.  
« Tomoyo Daidoji, appela McGonagall. » La Japonaise s'avança et à peine McGonagall lui mit le Choixpeau sur la tête que celui-ci se mit à crier : Gryffondor. Tommoyo s'avança vers la table des Gryffondors. A sa plus grande surprise elle vit Meiling lui faire de grand signe pour lui dire de venir la rejoindre.  
« Meiling ! ! Ca alors, je ne savais pas que tu étais ici.  
-Surprise. Et regarde qui est là aussi.  
-Salut Tomoyo.  
-Shaolan ! ! C'est génial, on se retrouve tous comme avant. Et je suis sûre que Sakura et Eriol seront avec nous. » Elle s'assit et attendit la suite de la répartition avec les autres.  
« Eriol Hiiragizawa.  
-Intéressant, dit le Choixpeau. La réincarnation de Clow Read. Tu as un esprit très complexe. C'est difficile. Tu as l'ambition des Serpentards mais aussi la sagesse des Serdaigles. Mais je crois que pour toi le meilleur choix sera GRYFFONDOR. » Les Gryffondors se mirent à applaudirent le nouvel arrivant. Eriol alla les rejoindre avec toujours son sourire aux lèvres.  
« Sakura Kinomoto.  
-La maîtresse des cartes. Je vois que tu es aussi difficile à placer que Hiiragizawa. Tu as les qualités des quatre maisons. Finalement tu seras à GRYFFONDOR. » Sakura alla vers les Gryffondors sous les applaudissements de ces derniers. Elle se précipita vers Tomoyo qui avait une place vide à côté d'elle, elle remarqua également Meiling.  
« Meiling ! Je suis contente te revoir. Tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu étais une sorcière.  
-Je ne pouvais rien dire. Finalement moi aussi j'avais des pouvoirs. Et je ne suis pas la seule sorcière de la famille. » En prononçant cette phrase, elle désigna Shaolan. Le sourire de Sakura disparut et une lueur de tristesse et de mélancolie passa dans ses yeux. Les deux chasseurs restèrent silencieux. Harry remarqua le changement de comportement de Sakura. Il se mit à maudire Shaolan au fond de lui car il vit bien dans les yeux de Sakura qu'il s'était passé quelque chose entre eux.  
  
Pendant ce temps là de l'autre côté de la salle, à la table des Serpentards, quelqu'un était entrain de les observer. Plus précisément un garçon de leur âge avec des cheveux blond presque blanc et des yeux bleu gris qui pourraient glacer le sang de n'importe qui. Il regarda les trois nouveaux Gryffondors avec un étrange sourire. Durant les vacances, son père lui avait appris à voir la force magique des autres en utilisant la magie noire.  
« C'est vraiment incroyable, pensa-t-il. Hiiragizawa est très puissant mais cette Sakura l'est deux fois plus. Je crois qu'il vaut mieux être de son côté que contre elle. Mais pour ça il faut que j'arrive à gagner sa confiance. »  
« Eh Drago ! Dit Crabbe la bouche pleine. T'as l'air bizarre. Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?  
-Crabbe, combien de fois je t'ai dit de ne pas parler la bouche pleine. C'est dégoûtant.  
-Désolé, je ne le referai plus. » Il se mit ensuite à parler avec Goyle et à manger en même temps.  
« Imbécile, siffla Drago.»  
  
A suivre. 


	3. Demande

Demande :  
  
Je suis désolée, mais ceci n'est pas un nouveau chapitre. En fait j'ai encore besoin de votre avis pour le vote. Je sais que j'avais dit que se serait un Sakura/Drago mais maintenant Sakura/Drago et Sakura/Harry sont à égalités et je ne veux décevoir personne. J'ai besoin que vous me disiez lequel vous préférez sinon je ne vais pas m'en sortir si les deux sont à égalités. Alors s'il vous plait, répondez.  
  
Je voulais aussi vous dire que les chapitres risquent d'être un peu long à venir comme les cours ont repris je veux me concentrer à fond dedans pour réussir mon année. Je pense que vous vous en fichez mais je voulais vous prévenir.  
  
Merci d'avance. 


	4. Chapitre 3

Harry Potter et la maîtresse des cartes  
  
Voilà, le chapitre 3 est arrivé (sans se presser ! lol !). Trêve de plaisanterie. Je vous remercie pour les reviews et les e-mail que j'ai reçu pour le vote.  
  
Et ce que vous devez attendre avec impatience : les résultats. Donc le gagnant est Harry/Sakura. J'espère que ça vous plaira.  
  
Amy Evans : je suis désolée mais se ne sera plus un Drago/Sakura. Ne m'en veux pas. Mais je suis d'accord pour un Shaolan/Hermione (je pensais faire ça de toute façon). Pour Eriol/Tomoyo, tout dépendra de mes idées. Pour Meiling je ne sais pas encore mais si tu as une idée dit le moi.  
  
CHAPITRE 3 :  
  
Hermione et Ron étant les préfets de Gryffondor allèrent voir leur directrice pour avoir le mot de passe et partirent accompagner les premières années jusqu'à la salle commune. Après avoir dîner Harry, Shaolan et Meiling accompagnèrent les trois nouveaux élèves jusqu'à la salle commune. Shaolan et Sakura ne s'étaient pas dit un mot depuis la répartition. Ils y retrouvèrent les deux préfets qui les attendaient devant la cheminé. Sakura fut émerveillée par cet endroit. Tomoyo voyant Sakura regarder la salle commune ne put s'empêcher de sortir sa caméra et de filmer son amie.  
« Tomoyo, dit Hermione étonnée. Les objets moldus ne marchent pas à Poudlard.  
-Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. Eriol l'a ensorcelé avant de venir.  
-Pourquoi t'as fait ça ? Demanda Meiling à Eriol.  
-Parce que je savais qu'on n'aurait jamais pu partir de chez moi si je ne l'aurais pas fait. » Après ceci, Hermione montra le dortoir des filles à Sakura et Tomoyo, qu'elles partageraient avec elle et Meiling.  
« Dis Hermione, Lavande et Parvati ne sont plus avec nous.  
-Non, McGonagall m'a dit que vu qu'il y avait de nouveaux élèves, elle avait réorganisé les chambres.  
-D'accord. Alors les filles, qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ?  
-Franchement, je n'arrive pas à croire que l'on est ici.  
-Moi aussi ça m'avait fait ça la première fois que je suis venu ici. Et en plus on est dans la même chambre.  
-Oui, je crois que l'on va bien s'amuser. Qu'est-ce que t'en penses Sakura ? » Tomoyo se tourna vers son amie qui n'avait pas dit un mot depuis le début. Celle-ci se trouvait près de la fenêtre entrain de regarder dehors, ne faisant pas vraiment attention à ce qu'il se passait autour d'elle.  
« Sakura ! Appela Tomoyo.  
-Oh ! Excuse-moi. Je n'ai pas entendu ce que tu disais.  
-Ca vas pas ?  
-Si, si ça va.  
-Tu devrais lui parler, dit Meiling.  
-Pour quoi faire ? Je ne vois pas ce qu'on pourrait dire de plus.  
-Il faudra bien que tu lui parles un jour ou l'autre. Et il vaut mieux que se soit maintenant.   
-J'ai pas trop envi de parler de ça pour le moment. Je sors un peu, j'ai besoin de prendre l'air. » Sakura sortit de la chambre. Meiling essaya de la rattraper mais Tomoyo la retint.  
« Il vaut mieux la laisser choisir. Elle fera ce qu'elle pensera être le mieux.  
-Tu as peut-être raison.  
-Euh. Je ne voudrais pas être indiscrète, mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe entre elle et ton cousin ? Demanda Hermione.  
-Je dirais qu'ils se compliquent la vie depuis cinq ans. »  
  
Sakura descendit les escaliers et s'apprêta à sortir. Shaolan était entrain de lire, assit dans un des fauteuil. Dès qu'il vit la jeune fille il se leva, celle-ci fit comme si elle ne l'avait pas vu.  
« Sakura, attend !  
-Quoi ?  
-Je voudrais te parler.  
-Bien. Alors parlons.Vas-y je t'écoute.  
-Je voulais te dire que je suis désolé.  
-Pourquoi ? Pour m'avoir fait souffrir ou pour m'avoir caché la vérité.  
-Je ne pouvais rien te dire.  
-Tu aurais pu me faire confiance. Moi je t'aurais dit que j'étais une sorcière parce que j'avais confiance en toi. Mais à la place tu as préféré me dire que ta mère voulait que tu rentre pour te former à être le futur chef du clan Li.  
-Ce qui était en parti vrai.  
-Pourtant tu es ici et pas à Hong Kong. Est-ce que tu savais au moins que j'ai essayé de garder contacte avec toi ?  
-Oui je le savais. Je suis désolé. C'est tout ce que je peux te dire. Tout ce que je souhaite c'est que tu me pardonne et que l'on recommence tout comme avant.  
-C'est trop tard. » Les larmes de Sakura brisèrent le c?ur de Shaolan. La Japonaise sortit de la salle commune. Shaolan retourna s'asseoir dans le fauteuil et se prit la tête dans ses mains en soupirant.  
  
Quelques minutes plus tard, Sakura se trouvait dans un des couloirs déserts de Poudlard. Elle regardait de là où elle était la Forêt interdite et réfléchissait à ce qu'il venait de se passer. Elle senti une présence à côté d'elle. Elle n'avait pas envi d'avoir une nouvelle confrontation.  
« Sakura.  
-Meiling, s'il te plait, je n'ai pas vraiment envi que tu me fasses la morale sur la manière dont je me suis comportée avec ton cousin.  
-Ce n'est pas pour ça que je suis là. Je voulais voir si tu allais bien.  
-Comme tu le vois, ça ne peut pas aller mieux.  
-Tu veux en parler ?  
-Je ne pense pas que tu avais imaginé une discussion comme ça avec lui. » Elle soupira et après avoir gardé le silence quelques secondes, elle se tourna vers Meiling et lui parla.  
« Il veut qu'on recommence à zéro et ça je ne veux pas. Si j'avais su qu'il était là, je ne pense pas que j'aurais accepté cette mission. Le mieux aurait été que je reste loin de lui. Mais c'est finit. J'ai trop souffert à cause de lui et je ne veux pas revivre ça encore. J'en ai assez de me battre contre lui.  
-Si c'est ce que tu veux alors je respecte ton choix. La seule chose que je vais regretter c'est le fait que tu ne feras pas parti de la famille Li, plaisanta Meiling. » Sakura sourit à cela.  
  
Pendant ce temps là, dans la chambre d'Harry et Ron, Hermione avait décidé de leur parler de ses doutes sur les trois nouveaux.  
« Alors tu penses qu'ils sont avec Tu-Sais-Qui ? Demanda Ron.  
-Tu as des preuves ?  
-Non, pas encore. Mais si je fais des recherches je trouverai quelque chose.  
-Ils n'ont pas du tout le profil de mangemorts.  
-Harry, je te rappelle que Quirrell n'avait pas non plus le profil, n'y Barry Croupton qui se faisait passer pour Maugrey Fol ?il. Et tu sais que c'est rare d'avoir des transferts d'élèves à Poudlard.  
-Tu ne pourrais pas leur laisser le bénéfice du doute.  
-T'es vraiment pas croyable. Dés qu'une jolie fille te fait les yeux doux, tu tombes dans le panneau. Tu as bien vu comment Eriol a réagit quand tu t'es présenté, il leur a dit qu'elles n'avaient pas perdu de temps. Perdu de temps pour quoi ? Ils sont plutôt étranges.  
-Pourtant ils connaissent bien Meiling et Li, dit Ron. Et eux tu ne les accuses pas d'être des mangemorts.  
-C'est vrai ça. Je suis sûr que tout ça c'est par pure jalousie que tu dis ça. Tu es jalouse parce que Sakura est proche de Li.  
-Mais c'est pas vrai. Je ne suis pas jalouse d'elle. Ouvre les yeux pour une fois. Vous verrez que j'ai raison et je vais vous le prouver. » Sur ce elle quitta la chambre en laissant Ron songeur par ce qu'elle venait de dire et Harry furieux.  
« Elle a peut-être raison, finit par dire Ron.  
-Ron ! !  
-Attend, je ne suis pas entrain de les accuser, loin de la, mais c'est vrai qu'ils ont eu un comportement assez étrange. Je ne dis pas qu'ils pourraient être des mangemorts, mais ils cachent quelque chose. » Harry ne répondit rien. Il est vrai que lui aussi se posait des questions, même s'il ne voulait pas se l'avouer.  
  
Hermione décida d'aller à la bibliothèque pour essayer de trouver quelque chose, tout ce qu'il fallait, c'est qu'elle ne se fasse pas attraper par Rusard ou pire par Rogue. Elle descendit dans la salle commune assez énervée par cette discussion. Elle trouva Shaolan assit dans un fauteuil, ayant l'air complètement abattu. Elle le regarda quelques instants.  
« Qu'est-ce que tu veux Hermione ? » Celle-ci sursauta, ne s'attendant pas à ce qu'il lui parle. Elle alla à côté de lui.  
« J'allais faire un tour à la bibliothèque et je t'ai vu. Tu n'as pas l'air bien.  
-C'est sûr que ça pourrait aller mieux.  
-Tu veux peut-être en parler. Je sais qu'on ne se connaît pas bien, mais c'est souvent plus facile de parler avec quelqu'un qu'on ne connaît pas.  
-J'ai pas envi de t'ennuyer avec mes problèmes.  
-Tu ne m'ennuies pas. Et puis peut-être que je peux d'aider. C'est à propos de Sakura ? » Shaolan acquiesça et commença à parler.  
« J'aurais du me douter que ça se passerait comme ça. Je ne lui ai jamais écrit depuis que je suis ici.  
-Tu lui as expliqué pourquoi ?  
-Oui, je lui ai également demandé de tout recommencer mais ce n'est pas ce qu'elle veut.  
-Laisse-lui du temps, je suis sûre que ça finira par s'arranger.  
-Merci de m'avoir écouté. Bon arrêtons de parler de ça. Et toi ? Pourquoi tu veux aller à la bibliothèque à cette heure ?  
-Oh. Euh.C'est pour.une. une recherche pour les prochains cours.  
-On ne les a même pas commencé.  
-Oui mais j'ai envie d'être bien préparée.  
-On peut dire que tu ne perds pas de temps.  
-Oui, je sais, c'est souvent ce que Ron et Harry me reprochent. » Après avoir parlé encore quelques minutes, Shaolan alla dans sa chambre. Hermione quant à elle, décida de quand même aller à la bibliothèque voir si elle ne pouvait rien trouver d'intéressant, même si elle ne savait pas trop où chercher.  
  
A suivre. 


End file.
